Тёмный джедай
250px|thumb|[[Экзар Кун на Тёмной стороне.]] Тёмные джедаи ( ) — чувствительные к Силе существа, адепты Тёмной стороны Силы. Бывших джедаев, отказавшихся следовать Светлой стороне Силы, называют падшими джедаями ( ). Однако тёмными джедаями могли быть и чувствительные к Силе персонажи, изначально обучавшиеся другими тёмными джедаями. Первым тёмным джедаем считается Ксендор, первым из членов Ордена джедаев, павший на Тёмную сторону Силы около 24500 ДБЯ. Около 6900 ДБЯ группа тёмных джедаев под предводительством Аджанты Полла, изгнанных на планету Коррибан, основала секту ситхов — организацию, в той или иной форме на протяжении тысячелетий противостоявшей Ордену джедаев. Существовали и другие адепты Тёмной стороны Силы, не принадлежавшие к той или иной организации тёмных джедаев (например, датомирские ведьмы). Описание 250px|thumb|Первые из тёмных джедаев. Тёмными джедаями являлись существа, чувствительные к Силе, перешедшие на Тёмную сторону Силы. В основном это были бывшие джедаи, известные как Падшие джедаи, соблазнённые тёмной стороной Силы и предпочитавшие не соблюдать кодекс джедаев. Иногда тёмными джедаями были и не бывшие джедаи, это были ученики темных джедаев. Считается, что первым тёмным джедаем был Ксендор, который отверг учения джедаев. Не стоит путать тёмных джедаев и ситхов. Тёмные джедаи в основном были просто падшими джедаями, не знающие о существовании ситхов и не знающие или не соблюдавшие Кодекс ситхов. Хотя большинство тёмных джедаев и являлись ситхами, не стоит их путать. Тёмные джедаи *Алора *Амблэйн *Аргор *Элисон Кельз *Азракел *Артель Дарк *Амееза Дарис *Бок Асека *Белдорион *Бракисс *Куэллер *Брук Чан *Кронал *Дэй Азур-Джамин (возвращен) *Десанн *Марис Бруд (возвращена Галеном Мареком) *Гален Марек (возвращен генералом Рам Котой) *Мара Джейд Скайуокер (возвращена Люком Скайуокером) *Кайл Катарн (временно, возвращен Марой Джейд) *Джухани (временно, возвращена Реваном) *Эйла Секура (временно, возвращена своим мастером) *Зекк (возвращен Джейной Соло) Тёмные джедаи, ставшие ситхами right|200 px *Дарт Реван (возвращен Бастилой Шан) *Аджанта Полл (возвращен Реваном посмертно) *Дарт Бандон *Дарт Малак *Экзар Кун *Люмия *Ютура Бан (возвращена Реваном) *Улик Кель-Дрома (возвращен Вимой Санрайдер) *Тахири Вейла (возвращена Беном Скайуокером) За кулисами right|thumb|2oo px|[[Джорус К'баот − падший на Тёмную сторону мастер-джедай]] Термин тёмный джедай впервые использовал Тимоти Зан в романе «Наследник Империи» (1991). Зану нужно было придумать обозначение для тех джедаев, которые пали на Тёмную сторону, а термин ситх не был корректно описан в течение ещё нескольких последующих лет. Он остановился на сочетании Тёмный джедай, который сам он расценивал как «описательный и не очень оригинальный». Со временем, определение стало размываться, и тёмными джедаями стали называть и павших джедаев, и злых пользователей Силы, которые никогда не подвергались надлежащему обучению. Из-за этого возникло большое противоречие по поводу того, кто является тёмным джедаем, а кто - нет. Возможно, из-за различного использования в канонических источниках, многие любители Звёздных войн утверждали, что тёмными джедаями можно называть только тех адептов Тёмных стороны Силы, которые когда-то были джедаями или обучались в пределах Ордена джедаев. Лиланд Чи разъяснил противоречия в своих постах на форумах StarWars.com следующим образом: Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''The Kaluthin Are Always Greener'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' * * * * *''Dark Heart'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Choices of One'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' * * * *''The Stele Chronicles'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Riptide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' }} Источники * * * * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' }} См. также *Светлые ситхи Категория:Тёмные джедаи Категория:Организации тёмной стороны